The Sea, The Sky, The Thief
by Demonic Hope
Summary: Its Percy's 17th birthday and Jason has a surprise for his boyfriend on the beach. Warning: Yaoi, threesome. Luke/Percy/Jason. Bottom!Jason One-Shot. Contains lemon. Spoilers for Mark of Athena. Written for xXChild-Of-DemonXx's birthday! Happy B-day!


**This one-shot was written for my friend ****xXChild-Of-DemonXx birthday. She wanted to see a Luke/Percy/Jason lemon and I hope I gave her a story she likes. Happy birthday sweetie!**

**WARNING: This is M-rated for sex and language. This is also Yaoi. Slash. Guy on Guy whatever you want to call it. Anal and Oral. It will also have double penetration. Do Not Read if you don't like.**

**Happy Birthday Childe! Now read this and go enjoy your cold shower!**

Even in a state of unconsciousness Perseus Jackson could feel the warmth of his boyfriend's body pressed against his chest and the lithe waist his arm was slung over. Blonde hair tickled his nose as he dozed, but it didn't bother him. No nightmares had plagued his sleep in the two long perfect nights the Son of Jupiter had slept in his bed. Only dreams of what he and his handsome boyfriend could get up to now that the war had finally ended, and Jason had told Piper to screw off.

The Sea Prince's life had never been better. Zeus had been turned into a Lightning flavored snack for the Giants before they had been defeated and hadn't been seen since. So the general consensus was that he was either so deep in Tartarus that he was getting out anytime soon, or he had faded because being in a giants belly was too scary for him. Either way Poseidon had stepped up and taken the Throne of Olympus with Hades as his second in command, and he had given Zeus's domains to Hestia and given her a throne on Olympus and lead them through the war, and they had defeated Gaia with the aid of the Romans. He had escaped Tartarus minus Annabeth and had found comfort in the arms of the Sky Prince. Poseidon had struck down the laws keeping the Gods and Goddesses from their children and not a day passed when Percy didn't see his father and spend a few hours bonding with the God. And here he was sleeping only hours from his seventeenth birthday fast asleep with his beautiful boyfriend in his arms. Yet one dark spot remained. With so many souls escaped from the dead, Charles Beckendorf, Lee Fletcher, Michael Yew, and Ethan Nakuma, one soul, the one he missed the most had not returned. And he wasn't talking about Annabeth.

He would have kept dozing, but a gentle kiss to his lips slowly pulled him out of sleep. Groaning slightly he opened his eyes only to meet the beautiful electric blue eyes of his boyfriend.

"Jassie..." He moaned looking over at the alarm. "It's 5 a.m. Why did you wake me up?"

"So I could wish you Happy Birthday dummy." He pushed Percy lightly so the Sea Prince had no choice but to lie on his back, so Jason could perch on his hips. "I didn't want Apollo to come busting in here and beat me to it."

"You could have just locked the door." Percy grumbled. "But thanks."

Jason looked pleased with himself and why not. He was the only person who could get away with waking up the Sea Prince without having Riptide shoved up his ass. He shivered slightly at the realization that in only a few short hours another sword of Percy's would be inside him. But that was if he could keep his boyfriend awake, as Percy's eyes drifted shut.

"Percy, wake up. I want to give you your present."

"Jassie, I love you more than life itself, the sea, and even Blackjack but please baby let me sleep." Percy tried to roll back over only to cry out ,as Jason zapped him lightly. He glowered at the Sky Prince who only smirked.

"Are you awake now?" Jason asked.

"You are so lucky I love you." Percy muttered, but he did pull Jason's head down for a heated kiss. Jason pulled away quickly and jumped off of Percy's lap tugging on his arm.

"Come on Percy. You're present isn't here." Jason tugged again and turned those beautiful blue eyes on the older demigod. "Please. I worked really hard on it. And I'm dying to see what you think."

Percy's will turned into a pile of goo at the sight of his boyfriend's pleading eyes. "You win." He went to grab a shirt off the floor, but Jason didn't let him. He dragged his boyfriend out of the cabin. Percy noted that it was a full moon, despite the fact he could have sworn there had only been a sliver of moon when he had fallen asleep. Even more surprising was Blackjack standing in front of his Cabin with blue ribbons braided into his mane and tail. The stallion nickered softly and nosed Percy's arm. _"Happy Birthday Boss."_

"Thanks boy."

"Come on Perce. He's gonna take us to your present. I was gonna borrow my brother's car, but after watching you blow up three cars during the war Apollo didn't want you near his car."

Percy stuck his tongue out at his boyfriend but allowed Jason to shove him onto Blackjack. The stallion waited patiently for Jason to climb in front of Percy before taking off.

Percy amused himself during the short ride by peppering Jason's neck with gentle kisses. His boyfriend moaned and Blackjack pinned his ears.

"_I know I'm the only way for you two to unite the sky and sea being a flying horse and all, but you two aren't uniting bodies on my back." _

"Sorry Blackjack." Percy muttered and shifted so Jason wasn't sitting on his crotch. Jason whined slightly but bit his tongue not wanting to give Percy any idea how horny he was right now. He needed Percy's head clear for a few more minutes and then they could think about sex.

Blackjack touched down lightly on the beach right in front of a large blue blanket spread out on the sand. The blanket was surrounded by flickering candles.

Percy slid from Blackjack's back inhaling the beautiful scent of the sea, and the perfect sight of his boyfriend wearing only a pair of blue boxers silhouetted against the calm seas of the Atlantic. He barely noticed the sound of wing beats, as Blackjack took off only having eyes for Jason. The Sky Prince flashed him a grin sensing Percy's eyes on him. He walked closer and nudged Percy's chin up so he could kiss him softly. "I love you." Jason murmured against Percy's lips. He pulled Percy lightly towards the blanket smiling at the innocent look in Percy's eyes. Only his Perseus didn't realize that a blanket on the beach, on his birthday, that his boyfriend was all but dragging him towards meant that he was getting laid.

Percy sat down and pulled the slightly taller boy onto his lap. Jason snuggled into his chest feeling the warmth of Percy's bare chest against his back. "I love you Percy." He whispered.

"I love you too Jason. What's the matter?"

Jason kissed him again and climbed off of Percy and laid down on the blanket. Percy stared slightly confused, and Jason rolled his eyes propping himself up on one arm. "Come here."

Percy obeyed crawling up alongside Jason, who shifted so Percy was hovering over top of him. "I want you, Perseus." Jason whispered.

"I'm already yours."

Jason shook his head and touched Percy's lips lightly. "I want you to make love to me Percy."

Shock flashed in the sea-green eyes and Percy had to ask. "Jason, are you sure? Neither of us has ever done this before?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. I want you inside me Percy. I want you to be in control. I've been forced to be in control my whole entire life. Until I met you that is. You're the only person that I trust to take away my power. Whenever I look at you all I can imagine is having you thrusting inside me. I want to give my virginity to you Percy and..." This is where Jason hesitated. This was where he could totally lose Percy to another. But he trusted him and he knew Percy did love him. He took a deep breath and cupped Percy's face. "Percy, I know you love me. But there is another that you loved long before me but never acted on. I don't want you to live your life wondering what it would be like if you had him instead of me."

"Jassie..."

"Shut up and listen. I've heard you say his name in your sleep. I've thought a really long time on this, and I want to give you this." He took another soothing breath before calling. "Get out here!"

Percy's head shot up, as a figure stepped out of the woods. Sandy blonde hair rumpled by the wind and azure eyes fixed on Percy. He maneuvered his lanky body down the beach to stand in front of Percy. Like the other two boys he was only wearing pants though his were at least cargo shorts, unlike the lovers who wore only boxers.

"Hey Perce," He whispered, as if he hadn't been dead for a very long year.

Percy whimpered. "Luke?" Before he jumped off of Jason's lap and tackled the older demigod. Luke laughed, as Percy pinned him to the ground.

"Who else would Sparky be talking about, Perce?" Luke asked.

"But I thought you were going for rebirth? You never came back... I waited and waited. Everyone else was escaping the Underworld and you never did. I thought I'd lost you."

"Never baby. I honestly thought I was gonna go for rebirth. But all I could think about is forgetting you. My savior. My little Sea Prince. And I couldn't do it. So I waited for you. Then Sparky over there showed up in the Underworld and told me that he wanted me to come back. He somehow talked Hades..."

"I wouldn't say talked. More like asked Venus to blackmail him into letting Luke walk free. She apparently has video of him going at it with Apollo. Apparently Pluto doesn't like to admit he's let my brother top him. She was gonna put it on Vulcan's TV program, if he didn't behave and let Luke go free. Personally I wanted to see what Diana did to Pluto for touching her precious baby brother, but I figured you would want Luke back more." Jason murmured sitting up and refusing to admit he was jealous of how Percy was sitting on Luke instead of him.

"So do you want this?" Luke asked brushing his fingers over Percy's lips.

"Want what? You back from the dead? Of course Luke. You should never have died."

Luke sighed shaking his head. "He's still as oblivious as ever, huh?" He asked Jason.

The Son of Jupiter nodded. "And as innocent. I've been hinting around for sex for months. I even threw a bottle of lube at his head while walking around naked, and he just looked away and asked if Leo had burnt my clothes off."

Percy blushed. "Oh that's what you wanted... I thought you were just mad at me that's why you were in the shower for a while."

"Wow, I think he's gotten dumber."

"HEY!" Percy snapped.

"Don't worry. Blondie and I talked and we decided we think your stupidity is adorable."

"Who are you calling Blondie? We are both blondes."

Luke smirked. "Well seeing as you are gonna be beneath us both I think it would smart for you to be a little more polite to me."

"Wait what?" Percy asked confusion clear in his voice.

"What do you think your present is Perce? Sparky is giving you his virginity and I'm just gonna fuck your brains out. Or we can double Blondie. I'm really not too picky."

Jason whined. He did not remember agreeing to that.

"But...wouldn't that be cheating on Jason? Luke, I love you. I always have but I'm with Jason now. I'm not unfaithful. Its' probably the only thing I didn't inherited from my father."

Jason rolled his eyes. "Uh Perce did you miss that this was my idea? I love you and I know you love Luke too. I'm willing to share you. Though there are rules."

"I didn't agree to rules."

"I didn't agree to your dick up my ass, but I'll go along with it for Percy. So my rules go."

Luke considered before nodding. "Fine, what is it."

"We share Percy. You can't have sex with him when I'm not around. And I won't sleep with him when you aren't around. We share the Poseidon Cabin or my cabin. We aren't fucking in front of your siblings."

"I can agree to those."

"Before we have sex we search the cabin for cameras. Venus said she plants them in all her favorite couples bedrooms, and I don't want my sister to see me with two guys inside me."

"Aww... but I'm sure your brothers would jerk off to that image."

Jason ignored Luke. "We are a couple. The three of us. And Percy isn't gonna cheat on us. And I would never cheat on him. So you have to be faithful to us."

"Deal. Can we have sex now?" Luke asked.

Jason looked at Percy. "You ready baby?"

Percy blinked. "Let me get this straight. You blackmailed Hades into letting Luke out of the Underworld, so we could have a threesome on my birthday, because you know I've been crushing on Luke since I was twelve. And now you want me to sleep with you my birthday on the beach, and then Luke's gonna join in. We are gonna be couple now. Did I get that right?"

Jason and Luke nodded, and Percy shook his head before scooting close to Jason and kissing the younger boy. "How lucky am I to have such an amazing boyfriend?"

"Hey two boyfriends!" Luke piped in.

Percy flashed him a grin. "Yeah, but you just had to agree. Jason came up with it all."

"Well are we doing this or not?" Luke asked.

Percy nodded and Jason looking a bit less enthused agreed. "Just be gentle guys. Virgin and all."

"Oh don't worry baby. Percy can stretch you while I keep your mouth busy." Luke purred crawling onto the blanket and pressing a kiss to Jason's neck before raising his head and finding Percy's lips. Jason watched with slight fascination, as the two older demigod kissed above him. It was clear to him that Percy was trying to be submissive with Luke's kisses, a position that must have been weird for the previously dominate boy. But Luke was so clearly in control that Percy soon had opened his mouth and just went along with the searing kisses. That was until Jason whined annoyed he was being forgotten about.

"Sorry Sparky. But you've had Percy's lips for weeks. This is our first kiss."

Percy stopped whatever remark Jason had by biting down on the Sky Prince's neck. Jason whimpered in pain and pleasure, as excitement built in his belly along with a bit of fear. He'd waited so long to be with Percy, but the fact he was going to be stretched with not one length but two scared the crap out of him. But he knew Percy would be gentle and would never allow any real pain to strike him and hopefully could keep Luke in line.

Luke set to work kissing his way down Jason's bare chest and quickly reached his boxers. Jason tossed back his head and moaned, as Luke squeezed his bulge before yanking the boxers right off. Jason lay their on the blanket totally naked in front of his two handsome boyfriends shivering with anticipation as they gazed at him.

"Not bad Blondie. Though I bet Percy is bigger."

The Son of Poseidon elbowed Luke. "Shut up or you can sit over there and watch and not join in."

Luke quickly ducked his his and slipped Jason's length in his mouth.

Jason cried out in a mix of pleasure and surprise, as the clearly experienced older demigod sucked on him. Percy silenced his moans of pleasure with a kiss, even as ran his hands up and down Jason's body. Jason did his best to thrust upward into Luke's mouth with Percy's weight on his hips. Luke's skilled tongue swirled around his penis, as he used one hand to fondle Jason's balls and the other dug around in his pants until he found the bottle of lube he'd brought. He pressed it into Percy's hand, and the Sea Prince glanced at it before nodding. Jason eyed the bottle warily, but his trust in his beautiful Sea Prince kept him still, as Percy gave him another quick kiss and uncapped the bottle. Any thoughts of what was about to happen disappeared, as Luke hummed lightly the vibrations shooting up Jason's length, and he thrust upward now that Percy's weight had left his hips. Luke choked slightly and smacked the younger blonde's leg lightly but didn't remove his mouth. Jason took that as an invitation to thrust upward slowly whimpering in pleasure and need, as Percy slicked his fingers before tracing Jason's hole with one finger. Jason arched his hips a lot more comfortable with the fact it was Percy who was going to stretch him then Luke.

Luke removed his mouth at the exact same time Percy pushed his finger into the Son of Jupiter's tight hole. Jason jerked upward at the intrusion, but calmed as Luke replaced his mouth and began to bob his head while keeping a firm hand on Jason's hip, so Percy could stretch the younger demigod without Luke getting choked by Jason's thrusting Percy didn't give Jason much time to adjust. He didn't want to cum in his pants which was seriously a possibility, as he watched his two perfect men. The sight of Luke with Jason's cock in his mouth, and the moans and whimpers from Jason that would put a porno to shame. He quickly slipped another finger inside pressing a soft kiss to Jason's thigh when the younger boy hissed in pain, but Luke's sucking increased in intensity distracting him from the slight pain. Thrusting his fingers in and out of the tight hole Percy grabbed for the lube again knowing that with the way Luke was keeping Jason relaxed it wouldn't be long before he was inside. And the as soon as Jason was use to his length they would start stretching him to take Luke's too.

As soon as he could move his fingers without Jason doing more then moan he began to scissor pressing soft kisses to Jason's legs whenever he whimpered. Though the whimpering might be more because Luke had pulled off the youngest of their group's cock slightly, so he could grip the base tightly making sure Jason didn't cum. He wanted Jason to come from them being inside him and only then. Jason whined with need as Luke removed his mouth only to mew, as Luke sloppily lipped his tip before turning his head to pull Percy into a kiss letting the Sea Prince taste Jason's pre-cum on his tongue. Percy growled into Luke's mouth loving the taste on his tongue, and he decided he wasn't going to be able to wait much longer. Luke held his fingers to Percy's mouth, and the demigod instantly knew Luke wanted him to suck on the digits.

Percy obeyed instantly, even as Luke lowered his head to slowly lick Jason's member which by now was painfully hard. Jason bucked his hips frustrated that the fingers inside him had stopped moving, and that Luke was only licking at his length. Percy grinned around Luke's fingers in his mouth and without warning he pressed his lubed up dick to Jason's hole. The Roman forced himself to remain calm, as Percy's patience ended and with one smooth movement he removed his fingers and began to press against the tight circle of muscle. Jason hissed in pain as Percy's length entered him. Percy might have stretched him and used plenty of lube but this was still his first time. Luke shifted so he could press soft kisses to Jason's face before seizing his lips. Percy slowly began to push himself into Jason, the blonde's whimpers of pain swallowed by Luke's mouth.

Normally Jason would have been annoyed at the fact that it was Luke's lips on his and not Percy's as he was entered, but right now Jason was too grateful for the loving soothing kisses to really complain. Though if he could move tomorrow which was unlikely he was gonna kick Percy for not stretching him more. Two fingers had apparently not been enough for his virgin ass. Jason bit down on Luke's lip, as Percy was finally sheathed within him and stilled. He panted cursing in Latin, as Percy kissed his chest soothingly. He reached one hand up and smacked Percy upside the head.

"Next time Luke's prepping me. That hurt."

Percy managed a sheepish smile though he was panting, as he fought the urge to just cum into the tight depths. Jason fit him perfectly and was so damn tight. He wasn't sure how Luke was even going to fit, but Jason seemed willing enough. Percy reached forward and kissed Jason. "I'm sorry baby. But you are so damn tight. It's hard too not just fuck you senseless."

Jason purred as Luke stroked his length and the pain began to fade. "I love you and I don't wanna have to strangle you, but if you don't move I will." Jason arched his hips and instead of Percy moving something else pressed into his rear. He yipped and looked down to see that Luke had slipped a finger into him. "Oh shit, you guys were serious about the doubling?"

In answer Luke slipped another finger inside of him, and Percy moaned tossing back his head as they rubbed against his erection. Jason whimpered taking a deep breath, as Percy reached down to fist him before pressing a kiss to his lips.

"I love you, baby. And remember this was your idea." Percy murmured against his lips.

Jason nodded noting that neither Luke nor Percy was moving waiting for his okay. Jason rolled his hips adjust to the fullness inside of him. It felt so different to have the hot thick meat of Percy inside of him then the toys he had experimented with. And the feeling of Luke's fingers inside him stretched him so much. He knew it was going to hurt like hell when Luke entered him, but he didn't care especially when Luke's fingers brushed his sweet spot. He cried out bucking as stars shot across his vision, and he pressed back wanting Luke's fingers back in that place, but the demigod only teasingly grazed it before adding a third finger. Jason instantly pressed back searching for that extreme pleasure again. Granted he loved being filled, but Percy was seriously fucking pissing him off by staying still.

"Will you stay still?" Percy groaned his jaw clenched. You are too fucking tight as it is. I'm gonna cum if you don't stop squirming."

Jason nearly opened his mouth to reply when he felt something much bigger than fingers at his entrance again. Instantly he searched for Percy's mouth, as Luke pressed into him. Tears streamed down his face, but Luke was quick to kiss them away.

"Easy baby. Want me to stop?" Luke asked as Percy could only groan, as Luke's cock rubbed against him.

"No. Feels so good. Just go slow." Jason moaned as he began to push back into the two dicks impaling him. Percy whimpered as Luke finally managed to sheath himself in the Son of Jupiter. Jason could only wither and moan begging for one of them to move, as Luke pressed against his prostate. A shared glance between the elder demigods, and Percy pulled out slightly and slowly slid back in an instant later Luke copied the gesture. Jason screamed in pleasure, as the two men above him panted quickly developing a rhythm. Percy would pull nearly all the way about before thrusting back in at the exact same time Luke would pull out. Jason would have cum a dozen times if it wasn't for the bruising grip Luke had around the base of his cock. The twos aim was perfect, as every thrust slammed into Jason's prostate. All the Sky Prince could do was lift his hips and hope his whimpers would urge his lovers to go faster. But Luke and Percy weren't going to last long. Jason's tightness was nearly painful around their lengths combined with the way they scrapped against each other with every movement. Hearts pounding Percy and Luke caught each others eye and with one smooth movement they pulled out together only to thrust back in at exactly the same time. Jason cried out as Luke released his grip on the younger boy's cock, and a second later searing heat coated his insides, as Percy and Luke filled his bowels with their combined seed. Unable to take the heat Jason bucked forward coating his chest and stomach with his cum. Minutes passed with the three young lovers gasping for breath, the only sounds they could hear was their pounding hearts and the roar in their ears. It was Luke who recovered first, and he pulled his soften length out of Jason's rear letting some cum out with it. Jason whined.

"No stay..." He whined and Luke only kissed him.

"No babe. You need Ambrosia and Nectar if you are gonna walk ever again."

"Not walking sounds fine to me." Percy gasped too tired to even raise his head from where it had fallen on Jason's chest. "We can just leave him here with his legs spread and have fun with him whenever we want."

"Now that idea is the best thing I've heard since Sparky proposed this whole threesome idea."

"Fucking Greeks." Jason muttered, as he started to feel like a train had decided to use his ass for a tunnel.

"Yes, you are Jassie." Percy whispered.

Jason could only shoot him a dirty look. Luke had somehow staggered to his feet and grabbed a plastic baggie of Ambrosia, and he popped a piece into his mouth. He chewed it for a moment before walking over and trailing his finger over Jason's cum soaked stomach. Grinning he tasted the finger and cocked his head to the side. "Nope. Jassie still taste better."

That got Percy to lift his head. "I wanna try." He opened his mouth and Luke hand fed him a bite of Ambrosia, before Percy lowered his head and licked Jason's stomach. He considered a moment before nodding. "Yeah, your right. Jassie is sweeter."

"WILL YOU TWO STOP FUCKING EATING THE AMBROSIA AND GIVE IT TO ME!" Jason yelled.

The two exchanged looks, and Percy sat up pulling out of his exhausted boyfriend. Jason growled missing the fullness inside of him but still annoyed.

"I'm the one who just got two dicks shoved up my ass, and you two are to busy deciding what taste better to give me some healing crap."

"Aww Jassie can't handle being doubled. Maybe we should let Nico be our lover Perce, since apparently the big bad Roman can't handle it." Luke teased.

"Nah. I'd rather watch Nico take his mouth while we are both fucking his ass." Percy traced Jason's lips with one finger.

"How's his mouth?" Luke asked curiously taking a sip from a water bottle filled with nectar.

"Not as good as his ass, but I haven't had much time to train him to it. He could learn a thing or two from you from what I saw." Percy let his hand snake between Luke's legs, and he squeezed Luke's softened member. "Though before we teach him to give head I want you inside me."

"If you two don't give me some fucking Nectar or Ambrosia I'm gonna bite both your dicks off the next time you put them near me." Jason snarled.

It was surprisingly Luke who knelt at his side with the water bottle in his hand. "Want some Jassie?"

Jason nodded.

"First tell me how much you loved both of us inside you fucking you into the ground. Tell us how..." Luke cried out ,as Jason found the energy to zap the shit out of him. Weakly he snagged the drink and poured half of it down his throat. Slowly his energy began to return and the pain between his legs faded to a harsh ache but that he could live with. He glanced at his watch and cursed.

"Damnit Luke you were suppose to watch the damn time. We have to get Percy to Olympus. It's eight."

Percy who was lying on his back looked up. "Why do I need to go to Olympus?"

"For the rest of your presents." Luke explained standing up and jogging into the wood to return with a backpack. He tossed a clean pair of underwear and jeans at Percy before pulling out his own clothes.

"What do you think Jassie? Can you walk to the ocean to get cleaned up?" Luke asked.

The Sky Prince shook his head. "No. My ass hurts to..."He squeaked as Luke hefted him into his arms effortlessly only to quickly calm down when Percy grabbed his hand and walked at his side towards the ocean. Luke waded into the water, and Jason yipped as the icy water touched his heated skin. Even still he managed to purr, as Percy rubbed a hand over his stomach and chest cleaning the cum off of them before moving between his legs. Luke held him patiently occasionally brushing kisses to Jason's sweaty forehead, as the Sky Prince was cradled against his chest. Jason was content to remain limp in his arms as Percy washed them.

The Sea Prince smiled at his two perfect lovers. How had he gone from his last birthday crying his eyes out because of Luke's death and being stuck in a loveless relationship with Annabeth to being in the ocean with the two men he loved most in the world. He had his father in his life. Both his Camps were safe. And he was loved by the two most incredible people in the Universe. But being Percy he had to cause a little trouble.

"Hey Luke?"

"Yeah, babe?" The Son of Hermes asked stroking Jason's cheek lightly, as the Son of Jupiter started to nod off in his arms.

"What do you think about setting Jassie's clothes on fire, so he has to go to Olympus nude?"

"NO!" Jason snarled.

"Why settle for just those clothes. We should burn them all, so he has to walk around naked all the time. It would be easier to screw him. No clothes to fumble with."

"You two are seriously enjoying this way too much." Jason whined.

"Aww cheer up Sparky. Tomorrow you and I can double Percy."

Jason's eyes brightened, and he nodded even as Percy grinned. "Fine by me. I'm shocked Jay let us double him. And it's only fair we get to fuck you the next day Luke."

The dirty blonde shook his head. "No way unless we use a gallon of lube and get to decide how many fingers we use to stretch me and everything else."

"Wuss." Jason mumbled as he was carried back to shore.

"I'm taller and heavier than both of you, so no one is gonna be able to carry me around Blondie."

Jason winced as he was set down on the blanket. "Oww. Maybe no pants would be a good idea."

"No way. Ares might jump you." Luke commented, as he slipped a shirt over the younger boy's head before holding him steady and letting Percy pull jeans on him. Jason crumbled back to the ground, as soon as Luke let him go between the pain in his ass and the way his legs felt like jelly. He sat their drowsily starring as Percy and Luke dressed. Then he was scooped back up by Percy this time and the pair were pulled close to Luke slashed his hand through the air, and when Jason blinked again he was in the middle of the Throne Room of Olympus. The Gods all sat on their thrones looking amused at the trio in front of them. Percy flushed slightly only then realizing that it was obvious what the three of them had been doing. He hid his face in Luke's shoulder,while the Son of Hermes only looked smug as he stepped forward.

Poseidon's throne had been moved so it was at the center of the group, with Hades lounging on his own throne made of darkness and bones. The Death God was glaring at Luke, as if he had personally been offended by him. Apollo had clearly decided thrones were far less comfy to sit on than Death Gods and was draped across Hades lap his IPod headphones in his ears. But he smirked when he saw his baby brother being carried into the room.

"Little too rough on Jason I see." He grinned at the blush that coated Percy's face, and the dirty look his younger brother shot him.

But Luke only smirked. "Yeah, we gotta break him in so more. He can only last one round right now but we'll work on his stamina."

Most of the male Olympians except Hades and Poseidon busted out laughing, while Aphrodite shot Ares a smug look. "See Ares you're not the only Son of Zeus that gets topped."

Ares only glowered.

Poseidon stood up shrinking as he stepped forward and pulled his son into a tight hug. "Happy birthday Percy." Poseidon whispered.

"Thanks Dad. And thanks for letting me have Luke back.

"Don't thank him for Luke. It was mine and Apollo's doing." Aphi sniffed.

"What do you mean Apollo's doing?" Hades asked eyeing the smirking Sun God.

"Hades, my smexy wittle Death God. Who do you think gave her the video of us?" Apollo asked.

"I do not let souls out of the Underworld, and I do not let perverted Goddesses see my sex tapes. How could you do that?"

Apollo lifted his head and lazily bit down on Hades's shoulder. "Because I wanted everyone else to see how fucking hot you are under me."

"As charming as hearing about my brother's sex life is, Apollo I want to give my son his presents." Poseidon snapped, and Apollo stuck his tongue out as he went back to nibbling on Hades skin.

Poseidon placed a hand on Percy's shoulder. "As you know Percy we lost not only Zeus in the war."

"Such a huge lose. How did we ever go on?" Ares muttered. "Oh I know with big smiles and actual happiness in our lives."

"Ares..." Poseidon warned but he was grinning. "We didn't only lose my brother. We also lost Athena, Hermes, and Dionysus. And Hera was drained of much of her power that she can no longer be considered the strongest of us Olympians. Of course Hades and Hestia have stepped up and taken Thrones, but we are still three short." He turned to to the council which grinned and nodded encouragingly. "We have voted and decided that three heros shall take their places on the Council, so we never again forget how much Olympus need demigods. You three saved Olympus twice, and it's time you are properly awarded."

He summoned his Trident and gestured for Percy to set Jason down. The Son of Jupiter slumped against Percy's shoulder, but it gave room for Luke to kneel in front of Poseidon his head bowed. "Luke Castellan Son of Hermes. Your sacrifice saved Olympus from Kronos's attack and also brought to light the treatment of minor Gods and Goddesses and the treatment of demigods. For that service I give you your father's domains. But with them I give you more duties."

"So he can't spend 24/7 fucking his precious son's brains out." Hephaestus muttered.

Poseidon ignored him. "You will be put in charge of the Satyrs and also any demigod that has put three years of service at Camp in. You will send them out searching for any unclaimed demigods and bring them back to Camp. You shall find them their place and introduce them to this world. And if one isn't claimed right away you are allowed to punish the Godly parent as you see fit." Poseidon snapped his fingers a familiar pair of snakes wrapped around a staff appeared in his hand. "Martha and George survived your father's demise and wish to be freed from his weapon to serve you. Do you agree to take snakes as your sacred animal?"

"Yes, King Poseidon." Luke whispered his eyes wide.

Jason seemed equally as shocked and whispered to Percy. "It was only suppose to be you."

Percy hushed him as Martha and George uncoiled themselves from the staff with a blinding flash of light and slithered towards Luke. Their forked tongues flickered out brushing against his cheek, as he allowed the two serpents to drape themselves over his shoulders.

For a moment Poseidon seemed to hesitate but finally he snapped his fingers again and a very familiar sword appeared in his hand.

"Backbiter..." Luke whispered seeing his murderous blade once more in its sword form.

"Yes, your cursed blade. Ares and Hephaestus repaired it for you." Poseidon offered it hilt first to Luke. "This blade may be designed to kill mortals, but it is a half-breed like yourself and the children you protect. It joins the metals of the mortal world and our world just as demigods join Olympus and the mortals. Let's its past be remembered but not hated. This blade did no harm when it was in your hands Luke.. It only killed under Kronos's command. Just like you did not harm Luke until Kronos controlled you. Now stand and take your weapon Luke."

Luke hesitated but accepted his old sword. "Thank you King Poseidon."

The God nodded and gestured for Jason too. When he tired and nearly fell Poseidon rolled his eyes. "Apollo if you are not to busy snuggling with Hades can you please aid your brother, so he can at least stand."

Like an overgrown blonde puppy Apollo bounded forward and placed a gentle hand on Jason's face. The Sky Prince sighed in relief as almost all the pain faded, and it was with ease he knelt in front of Poseidon slightly shocked that he too was being rewarded, but he figured he deserved it. Apollo bounced back to Hades's lap and pounced on his lover earning a soft growl from Hades.

Poseidon tuned them out. "Jason Grace Son of Jupiter. Though you may be a Roman by blood you have proven yourself to have the heart and soul of a Greek."

"Also the sex drive." Artemis murmured to Hestia, and the two Maiden Goddess giggled together.

"Jason, I grant you Godhood because of your services to both Rome and Greece. For that I give you command of the Sky and Lightning like your Father once held."

"Thank you King Poseidon." Jason murmured.

Poseidon snapped his fingers, and the Throne Room was filled with clouds for a split second before the condensed themselves into a rearing storm cloud gray stallion.

"Tempest!" Jason called out happily, as his venti stallion nosed his hands lightly.

"I give you the Ventis as your sacred creature but please keep better watch over them then your Father did."

"Yes, sir." Jason murmured stroking Tempest muzzle.

Poseidon snapped his fingers again and this time another familiar weapon appeared in his hands. "This is your Father's Master Bolt. It lost quite a bit of power during the war, but I had my Cyclops and Hephaestus work on it, and I think you will be pleased with its change." He tossed it to Jason who caught it neatly. The canister disappeared for a split second, and in its place was a glowing four foot long blade made out of pure electricity.

The Roman stepped back still staring at his new blade and this time it was Percy who knelt. But Poseidon touched his son's shoulder.

"Rise my child and face me as an equal, because if anyone on this Council deserves Godhood it is you. Twice you have been the one who leads Olympus out of the darkness of war. You've always reminded us that Olympus is our true home. For that I name you God of Olympus. Your duty is simple. You keep us remembering that our home is where the others are. Our kingdoms mean nothing if Olympus falls."

"Thank you Dad." Percy whispered.

"Shh Perseus Jackson I'm not finished. I also declare you God of Wisdom. Unlike Athena you proved how to be truly wise. You did what was right because it was right. You showed true wisdom by your actions not just...how to put this."

"Spouting it off like an idiot know it all until I wanted to see if it was possible to kill her by beating her to death with her own brain?" Ares suggested.

"Thank you Ares." Poseidon smiled at his nephew who grinned clearly pleased. "But yes son. You showed more wisdom in one battle then Athena showed in years. You admitted when you were wrong and found the fault in your own actions something Athena was never able to do. For that you were truly wise."

Percy nodded tears in his eyes that he blinked away. Jason slid his hand into Percy's, while Luke slung an arm over his shoulder.

Poseidon moved as if to snap his fingers, but the Throne Room door swung open and a familiar black horse trotted in.

"_I got tired of waiting outside. Can I be Boss's scared animal now?"_

Poseidon face palmed. "Well I was going to ask if you would prefer to take hellhounds or Pegasus for your sacred animal, but I believe Blackjack has made the choice for you."

"_Of course Boss wants me. Who else would he share his donuts with?" _Blackjack asked nudging Percy happily as he pranced.

"Dad, I couldn't imagine a better sacred animal then Blackjack." Percy whispered hugging the stallion.

Poseidon smiled and held out Riptide to Percy. "I don't believe that weapon can be improved, and I don't think you would want me too, would you son?"

Percy shook his head as he took his blade trying to figure out how his father had gotten it but not really caring as he sheathed it.

Poseidon turned to look at the others. "All in favor?"

"Wait!" Percy called. "Can I be the God of the Camps?

"What do you mean son?"

"Mr. D is faded. No one is training heros other than Lupa and Chiron and they are too busy fighting all the time. An immortal should be taking care of the kids and showing them how to fight. I think I'm more the qualified. I don't want it all to myself though. I want to share it with Jason and Luke. No other demigod could dream of having our experience together. And the Campers already know and love Jassie and me. They'd accept us. And its sorta in Luke's job description to help campers. So can we please share the Camps?"

Poseidon turned to the Council. "All in favor?"

Every single hand shot up. Poseidon nodded. "Alright then you boys can have the Camps. Now all in favor of making these three our newest Olympians?"

Not a single God or Goddess hesitated as they raised their hands. Poseidon smiled and Demeter rose gracefully from her Throne a golden tray in her hands. On it was pieces of what appeared to be Ambrosia.

"The Ambrosia you are fed is weakened so it doesn't overload your systems. Full strength Ambrosia like you see here is what gives us Gods our immortality."

Jason and Luke squeezed Percy's hands, and the Sea Prince grinned at his lovers as he bravely stepped up and took a piece. Slowly Jason and Luke copied him.

"I love you. Both of you." Percy whispered looking at his lovers.

"We love you too Perce." Jason whispered.

"Forever and Always." Luke added.

Sharing one last look as mortals the three raised the Ambrosia to their lips and bit down. A golden light filled their bodies from inside and the three crumbled to the ground, Poseidon caught Percy effortlessly and gently laid his child down. He tried not to feel too bad he hadn't caught the others, but his baby took priority. Ares stepped up to help move them over so the three were lying with their hands touching. Poseidon smiled at the three lovers.

"_Are they dead?"_ Blackjack asked.

" will sleep for awhile and when they awake they will be Gods. The Ambrosia is burning away their mortal side. It's best they sleep through it. I hear it can be quite painful."

Apollo bounced off of Hades lap and grabbed Poseidon's hand and with the other snagged the back of Hades's robe. "Good. I know and empty bedroom where we can spend the time." The Sun God dragged the Elder Gods off.

Ares raised an eyebrow. "When did you put those three together?" He asked his wife.

"When you were rutting Triton into the ocean floor." She replied eyeing Percy, Luke, and Jason. "Hmm should I give them one of Apollo's boy for a plaything or maybe Hade's son next?"

Ares shook his head staring at his lover fondly as she plotted.

THE END


End file.
